The Troubles of Raising a Colony
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: A quick small one-shot about England and his little brother America.


**Story: The Troubles of Raising a Colony. **

**Characters: England, Colony!America. **

**AN: I finished this while watching a Twilight Zone episode. :D**

* * *

><p>Taking care of a small colony was not an easy job. England knew he should have seen it coming from Spain and Austria. But now that he had his own little brother, he really understood how troublesome younger siblings could be. He had grown up with brothers, but they had all been older than him. For the first time he was the one with the responsibility and they were probably making fun of the trouble he was going through.<p>

Since he first had encountered the colony America had managed to end up lost and in Spain or France's territories. After much verbal and physical fighting he had managed to get his little brother. Thought he knew they had only returned him after America's loud crying had become impossible to listen to. After those incidents England had placed to soldiers in the house at all times. Everyone in Europe wanted to get their hands on the New World. Having the representatives of said colonies was a huge step.

But the small colony was not above getting in trouble. He looked up at his big brother. But the moment England had to leave for Europe the real troubles began. He wouldn't obey his teachers and finish his studies. The maids and nanny couldn't control him. America was still young. He only looked to be 3 or 4 by human standards. But Alfred was strong and fast, he knew the land better than anyone. In the blink of an eye he could disappear. This scared England more than anything, because that meant that he wouldn't be there to protect his younger brother.

Returning to the present England looked down at his younger brother. War was raging in Europe as more countries joined in the fight for the New World. He had been glad to finally leave that mess, to come and see his leader brother. Make him some food after a trip around the land. Unfortunately the moment he had walked in one of the maids had informed him that little Alfred had disappeared during the morning.

England had been angry that America had once more gone outside without supervision. Then he was terrified that America had gone outside without supervision. France and Spain were already used to the boy ending up in their land. By now they simply brought him back. They simply explained that America would one day grow tired of England and go to them willingly. But England wouldn't trust the other nations to do the same. Plus what if he ran into a group of Natives and was taken or even killed. Or some wild animal, America was strong but if he was attacked from behind there was little the boy could do.

As a million ideas ran through his head England had become more worried. Finally he had turned and ran out of the house. He needed to find America and fast. England hadn't made it too far thought. A soldier appeared. Behind him England could make the figure of his younger brother. Said boy was completely covered in mud. The only thing he could make out was the muddy golden locks and blue eyes. England had practically run to the boy. Picking him up and hugging him like their lives depended on it. Then he had carried the young Colony back. England did his best not to cry in front of his own soldier, but feeling the relief that his brother was fine.

Once America had been bathed more than once to get rid of the mud that had dried and hardened, he took a better look. The boy had acquired some cuts and scratches that were easily taken care off. He looked about three years older since England had seen him and he felt a light tug of sadness from having missed his younger brother growing up so much. But his own country called him, his King. His hair was also slightly longer. The only thing that reminded the same was his eyes, the blue of the sky of his own lands. England was glad for that familiarity.

England was reminded why they were in his office. America had grown. England had expected that the boy would by then understand the dangers that surrounded them. It was time that America began to take responsibility for his actions. America was still young, but he could see the grow that the Colony was undergoing. His own people were growing every day. He scolded down at the boy that hadn't spoken to him much since he had arrived. There was some gladness on the boy's eyes to see his older brother. But there were some other feelings in there too. Feeling that England could guess what they were. Since the first they he had left England had seen the resentment that America felt.

He had been abandoned by his mother North America, who had passed away so the new generation to take over. America at the time had been too young to understand that and it had marked him forever. The boy couldn't help but fear that England would too lave forever. England wouldn't leave his younger brother thought. He had taken a vow to protect him. Not even death would keep him away from giving America everything. They would be brothers, hand in hand to withstand everything the world threw at them.

Now if only America would understand all of the things England had to do. True that he rarely had time to visit anymore, but it wasn't like he didn't want to. As a growing Empire, England had much to do. Europe wasn't the only thing that called his attention. He had other colonies to watch over. While he didn't view America as a simply colony, but more of a brother, he couldn't just abandon the others that also needed him.

"America." The young boy looked away, night had fallen and the stars covered the cloudless night sky. They weren't that far away from a town and the young boy could make out the small lid houses in the distance. His people. England was saying something, but America had heard everything his older brother had to say. It was the same story, always. America you have to be careful, is dangerous, wars and hundreds of other thing that America already knew.

But he hated the enclosed space of this house. He wanted to be out there, in the fields. Or get in a boat and travel the world. Visit his brothers in the North and South. He wanted to visit England in his own home in London. He loved his big brother. He had given him a culture, a language and his own people. The people that he now called his had descended from his brother. But at times he felt like a prisoner on his own land. America had the physical body of a child and true that he at times acted like one, but he was also older than everyone around him. He had seen years gone by and he felt like there wasn't anyone to share it with. England was always gone and his brothers were far away. He felt alone.

England finally stopped speaking, America wasn't paying attention anyway. They had gone through this so many times that the words even bored him. Sighting he stood up and walked towards the boy. "America, come I'm tired and I'm sure you are." The boy had run so much that England was surprised he hadn't dropped already.

America finally looked at him and nodded standing up, as they walked towards their respective rooms he looked at him. "England can I sleep with you, I think is going to rain."

England smile, the sky was completely clear tonight. But it had been a while anyway. "Sure." Raising a colony was not an easy job, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He picked his little brother and walked towards his room. A smile on his face.


End file.
